


One with the fall

by justpxxchy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotherly Love, Death, This Is Sad, battles, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Too late for goodbyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One with the fall

Song- Good Grief(slowed bass boosted) Bastille

The year itself had started out relatively normal. Connor was entering the first year of university. Travis was in his second year. That summer that went back to camp half blood.

Together.

They ate breakfast.

Together.

They trained.

Together.

And then the attack happened.

A planned attack on camp half blood. The campers scurried to their armor. They fought.

Cold and hard.

Connor was scrounging the battle field looking for his brother. A group of campers stood over someone. Connors heart began to race. He pushed through the crowd. 

He never got to say goodbye.


End file.
